


We Belong Together

by ErinTheTrickster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Breaking Up & Making Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Lemon, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheTrickster/pseuds/ErinTheTrickster
Summary: The curviest of the Phantom Thieves has turned in her tights and Persona to study at Tokyo U. All seems well and good until she gets a message from her former teammate and ex-boyfriend.





	1. Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Belong Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426200) by RyomaHoshiswaifu88. 



> I took the original work and fleshed it out. I asked the author for permission beforehand, but they never responded. Therefore, I’ll post the first third of the story on here, and depending on the feedback I receive, I may or may not:  
> A) Post the rest of the story  
> B) Take it off of Archiveofourown
> 
> It has an M rating for now, but I might bump it up if it's okay with you guys (and the original author) that I continue this rewrite. I've already got most of the rewrite finished.

As the doors to the bus opened, your nostrils filled with the scent of the moist city air. After a long rainy day filled with classes at Tokyo U, you were preparing for a studying session at your favorite diner in Shibuya. With your packed curriculum, all of your lectures seemed to run together. Fortunately, you were moving through your program at a fairly steady pace, staying on schedule.

Taking a seat at your booth, you took the opportunity your lack of accompaniment provided and laid out all your materials onto the table. Pencil in hand, you began to daydream as you twirled it while concentrating on your lecture notes.

To think, a voluptuous young lady such as yourself was once a member of the Phantom Thieves, assuming the title (c/n). Despite your size, you were quite agile and managed to hold your own in battle. However, this did not mitigate your insecurities, as you never quite felt comfortable in your own skin. You hoped that all of this self-doubt would disappear when you started dating Ryuji. _Hoped._

At some point in your relationship, he suddenly became uncharacteristically standoffish and began blowing you off. Then you noticed his eyes wandering away from you, focusing more of his attention on other girls. It all came to a head when you caught him texting another girl behind your back. That is to say, after breaking his phone, slapping him silly, and shouting that he could go fuck off with all the slim girls he wanted. Things were a bit awkward between everyone after tha-

“May I take your order, miss?”

Snapping back to reality, you addressed the smiling waitress, “Yes, just a Frui-Tea, please”

“Certainly, I’ll be back with your order” the waitress bowed and moved to the adjacent booth to take more orders. She soon returned to you, tea in hand. She gingerly sat the beverage on the table before you.

“Please let me know if you need anything else” she smiled before returning to the back of the diner.

Not even a few minutes into reading your materials, you were interrupted with the sound of a familiar ringtone, notifying you of an incoming message.

It was from him.

 _Speak of the devil._  

Odd, you hadn’t heard much from him since you both broke up a year ago. Why would he be messaging you right now?

RS: [Hey (y/n)]

Y/N: [Hey]

RS: [How you been?] 

Y/N: [Busy. College]

RS: [Ouch, still mad at me huh? Well, you’ll be glad to know I’ve joined you and the other nerds and hit the books. I left a while back to study in Osaka. I’m thinking of becoming a gym teacher, since I can still run while goin’ to school. Figured I should share that drive with the kids, y’know?]

Y/N: [I’m very happy for you. I wish you the best in your future endeavors]

RS: [Yeah, thing is I’m actually leaving. I’m transferring to a school in Tokyo so I can be closer to my mom. I wanna be there for her.]

 Y/N: [Filial piety…I feel you]

RS: [(y/n)…I really miss you, baby. I’m sorry for what happened back then. You were right. I was immature, selfish, and I treated you like crap. I thought having a hot girl, bein’ popular, those were the only ways to have a place to belong. I was a shit boyfriend. Lookin’ back on it now, I’ve realized that I love you more than anything. I’m different now. I’ve changed, I promise!]

Your eyes narrowed at the text log. Yeah, like you haven’t heard that one before. Still, he seemed pretty sincere.

 Y/N: [This isn’t a prank right? How can I be sure you’re not just stringing me along, or looking for a rebound or something?]

RS: [Meet me at Crossroads in Shinjuku tonight]

Y/M: [Alright, see you then]


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you show then, huh (y/n)?”
> 
> “Because I still love you”

While still skeptical, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to humor the guy a little. Despite your messy breakup, you two managed to stay good friends. Plus, your heart went out to him when you read that he had left for Osaka. It hurt to picture him in alone in a new city, while his friends were miles away.

 

After swinging by the supermarket to pick up groceries for the week, and a quick trip to the convenience store, you dropped off your school materials at your apartment. Since you had some free time left before your designated meeting, you figured there was no harm in changing your attire for the occasion.

 

_If I’m gonna do this, I might as well go all out_

 

Throwing together one of your favorite outfits, as well as a few accessories Ann gave you from some of her modeling gigs; you took a quick self inventory by the mirror before heading out.

 

It was hard to deny, but equally hard accepting the current state of your body. Not much changed since high school, as your eyes scanned up and down your plump figure. You began by pinching the chubby cheeks on your face, cupping your large breasts, and tracing down your pronounced waistline before grabbing your love handles. You then began rubbing your palm around the curvature of your bottom and shapely legs. It was pretty obvious that you weren’t exactly the type of girl men would flock towards. In fact, you were probably the least popular among your small group of close girlfriends when it came to the opposite sex.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking at a quick pace through the red light district, you tried your best to ignore any and all verbal distractions; catcalls, hosts attempting to seduce you, and hostess club owners trying to hire you.

The quiet chime of the door and the sultry voice of the bar owner welcomed you into Crossroads. He was already there, dressed in surprisingly subtle attire, nursing a drink. While he seemed the same for the most part, there was a sort of air of maturity around him. You lightly pat him on the back,  

 

“I thought you didn’t drink”

 

Recognizing your face, he beamed, “Oh hey! I almost thought you wouldn’t show”, as eager as always.

 

His smile was near infectious, and you felt your mouth form into a smile, “Haha, yeah I almost didn’t”, you laughed. As handsome and friendly as he was, this was still the guy who broke your heart. You reasoned that this was a good opportunity to gain some form of closure. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

He scowled, eyebrows scrunched irritably, “Why _did_ you show then, huh (y/n)?”, rendering you speechless for a moment. While you were hoping to use this as an opportunity to tie up any loose ends, you couldn't shake the feeling that something else brought you here. He looked as though he were able to see that as well. Taking a deep breath, you mentally prepared yourself, “Because I still love you” you admitted with a defeated sigh. 

 

“Didn’t think you would, not after what I did. You’re too smart, ‘cause you could tell I was totally hitting on that girl” he looked down into his bottle, dejected and guilt ridden. “Even after everything we went through together, I was still chasin’ after other girls, thinkin’ the grass was greener on the other side. The hotter the better, I figured" he shook his head before downing the rest of his drink, “I know better now; s’not about that. I really love you, (y/n), from the bottom of my heart.”

 

He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “To be honest, I was kinda embarrassed, ‘cause I was worried what people would say if I came out and told ‘em that I was actually into chubby girls”

 

“Well then, what made you stop hiding?”

 

“After we broke up, I got with this girl I knew from school. She was sweet, real good lookin’, too. But when I held her, I didn’t feel a thing. No spark, no butterflies in my stomach, nothin’. Around that time, I kept thinkin’ ‘bout you. How much I missed spendin’ time with you, holding you…” he trailed off, eyeing your lips before lifting his face to meet your gaze.

 

“Sounds like you had a change of heart. Or what, did someone steal it?”

 

You both had a good laugh at your joke, as it reminded the two of you of old times. Better times, when you were united under a shared cause. It didn’t matter how you looked when you were with The Phantom Thieves, where a misfit like you felt right at home with your fellow outcasts who came in all shapes and sizes.

 

“Nah, it wasn’t anythin’ like that. When I saw the others pair up, like Ann and Akira, it made me realize somethin’. Good relationships, like, that good shit? It’s not about looks, or how well others see you or anything like that. It’s about what goes on between two people, like, their chemistry and stuff. How they work together and make each other feel. They make you happy, and make you wanna make them happy. Seeing everyone else change and mature made me see the bigger picture.”

 

While initially suspicious, you couldn’t help but agree with him. While both Ann and Akira were incredibly attractive, both separately and as a couple, their bond was more than skin deep. They consistently showed each other unconditional love and support. The memory of Ann’s tearful “Welcome Home” when Akira returned was still vivid, even after all of these years.

 

In the time that you spent with Ann, she talked at length about how Akira helped her bear the weight of her struggles and encouraged her to pursue her modeling career. After all that they went through, they couldn’t help but fall for each other. Every obstacle, every struggle, and every issue they encountered made their love for each other stronger. In addition, you couldn’t help but envy the way they playfully teased each other. They were a power couple through and through, albeit occasionally overly sentimental.

 

It made you rethink what you thought you knew about the young man sitting before you. Sure, Ryuji was consistently immature and vulgar, the butt of almost every joke cracked among the thieves. Even while you were dating, there were a few times where his behavior really tested you. However, for every goof-up, every lewd comment, every reckless action, you remembered his kindness. He truly was the heart of the team, with his unwavering support and boundless enthusiasm. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and was ready to lend a hand. 

 

Before you started going out, he was an easygoing companion who you could relax and hang out with. You appreciated his honesty, loyalty, and dedication.

 

While he wasn’t the most intellectually gifted, he was also a good workout buddy who gave you the confidence to lead a healthier lifestyle. While it didn’t change much in terms of your figure, you felt the difference in your stamina and improved your self-image.

 

You recalled how he’d come to your place in the pouring rain just so the two of you could walk to the station together. He was so sweet and sincere, you believed with all your heart that he'd stay true...Which was why it hurt you so much to see him texting another girl.

 

Remembering the circumstances that lead to the end of your relationship, you knew you had to handle what he said with a grain of salt.

 

“Oh yeah? And what changed in you after seeing that?”

 

“It made me realize I love you. Like, actually love you. Like, in a really sappy way, like in a cheesy romance story. The kind of love that makes a guy…go and do somethin’ crazy. It makes me wanna finish school and get a good job so I can become a man worthy of you. You were too damn good to me, and I can’t stand the way I treated you. I know it sounds kinda crazy, but I can’t picture my life without you. We belong together, babe.”

 

“W-what? Are you serious?” You were completely flustered, your face blooming into a deep red as he took your hand and held it in his. He stared into your eyes, ready to fall into them and never come back. His usually upbeat demeanor shifted into a more grave expression.

 

“Dead serious, (y/n)” his grip on your hands tightened, “I wanna become a proper man with a good job, and make plenty of money, the works. I wanna provide for you and support you, no matter what. You’re the one I wanna wake up to every morning, even when I’m an old fart, till I die. I fuckin’ love you”

 

Whether it was the impact of his words, the atmosphere, or the dry spell you were going through since he broke your heart, one thing became abundantly clear: You wanted him, _needed_ him.

 

Without a moment to spare, you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to your level as your lips crashed into his. He enthusiastically reciprocated as your kiss deepened. While it would have been great to tear into him then and there, you remembered Lala Escargot and the bar patrons, excluding yourselves of course. The two of you had made an unspoken agreement not to continue any further until you were away from prying eyes. Smiling, his eyes lit up with a suggestion,

 

“Mind if I crash at your place?”

 

“Yeah sure, let’s go. We definitely need to make up for lost time. Plus, I’m pretty sure there’s still some of your stuff lying around at the apartment. Although, you might want to wash your underwear before you leave tomorrow.”

 

“No problem” he grinned, “I always wear two pairs anyway”

 

While you rolled your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile.

 

_Guess some things never change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Original Author wanted this fic to be partially AkirAnn, I figured I had to give that ship some honor.  
> The way their relationship was originally presented in the Wattpad version was more detailed, so I decided to revisit this chapter before posting. I figured I needed to expound upon this relationship, and tie it into the theme/idea of this fic. Hopefully, this helps maintain the spirit of the original fic, while giving it a new flavor (?)
> 
> More importantly: Expect some "spicier" content in the next chapter. I've never written anything like that before, so it was really helpful to build off of the wattpad version. Head's up: This content might be so spicy that I may have to change the rating up to an "E", hehe. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are much appreciated! 
> 
> If anyone thinks this needs to be taken down, I'll be more than happy to do so.


	3. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It seemed that he was having the same thoughts as you, his excitement building as he pictured all the things he was looking forward to doing with you, of doing to you."

After he paid his tab, the two of you made your way back to your place. Fortunately, it was a short walk to the station. While walking, you took a moment to appreciate the scenery; the blinding city lights, with drunken people lining the perimeters of various bars and nightclubs. They were drinking, laughing, and all around having a good time. You turned to Ryuji, warmth rising to your cheeks as you recalled the night you both lost your virginity. The thought of him making love to you again like that made you shiver with anticipation.

 

Arriving at the gate terminal, you both scanned your train passes and boarded the crowded subway, holding one another tightly, closely together. It didn’t take long for you to notice the way he pressed his narrow hips against your curvy body, feeling his pronounced arousal. It seemed that he was having the same thoughts as you, his excitement building as he pictured all the things he was looking forward to doing with you, _of doing to you_. The announcer voiced that you had arrived at your destination, which was close to your apartment complex. Luckily, it was a short walk away from campus, so the two of you didn’t have much longer before you could bask in the warmth of intimacy. Despite the cold night air giving you the chills, the hope of feeling each other’s warmth motivated you to pick up the pace as you made your way to your apartment complex, climbing up the stairs, stopping at the door.

 

Unlocking the door to the small studio apartment, the two of you walked in one after the other. Ryuji quickly made his way over to the bed, sinking into the mattress and sighing contentedly as you put something away in the drawer and set down your bag.

 

“Man, this is comfy! I like it. C’mere babe, come lay next to me.”

 

Eagerly, you moved to the bed and lay next to him, face to face. He ran his hand up your large, shapely legs. “I like how this looks”

 

“How what looks?”

 

“How you look lying next to me (y/n). You look like a goddess”

 

Stifling your laughter at his attempts at flattery, you took a moment to really appreciate what he was saying. As corny as it sounded, you realized what it meant; he treasured you. For all the flaws you fretted over, he could probably counter them by naming many more of your good qualities. Every time you wanted to give up on exercising, he was always the one pushing you to keep moving forward because he believed in you, because he loved you.

 

His hand massaged the soft skin of your puffy stomach. He leaned in, breath ghosting against your skin, “I want you…”

 

While you found his sincerity touching, you still felt doubtful of the situation. You hesitantly rose from your seat and began undressing, stripping down top to bottom until you were in your underwear. Biting your lower lip, you unclasped your bra and pulled down your panties, closing your eyes nervously. Waiting for him to laugh and leave in disgust, you were surprised to hear heavy breathing accompanied by the shuffling of clothes. Curious, you opened your eyes to see Ryuji in all his naked glory. His impressive body was bare, with his veins popping in response to his arousal, his erection standing at attention.

 

“Damn, you look sexier than ever, girl”

 

“You aren’t just saying that, are you?”

 

“You kiddin’?” he smirked, walking closer to you. He put his hands on your bare waist, “those big tits”, hands traveling to your plump rear, giving it a squeeze, “This luscious ass? Those love handles, perfect for grabbing while I shove my dick in you? Who wouldn’t love that? Some men like a girl with meat on her bones, ‘cause I know I sure as hell do.”

 

You couldn’t help but smile and laugh before he pulled you into a tight embrace, hungrily kissing you as he continued to squeeze your ass. He held you close as he moved backwards with you until he got to the bed, when he promptly lifted you and tossed you onto the bed as if you were lighter than air.

 

“Didn’t think I could do that, did ya?” he laughed, climbing on top of you. Ryuji continued kissing you deeply, feeling your body and all of its softness, the rolls, every cushion that formed in your skin. He grabbed your ample breasts, caressing them while appreciating their cushiony texture. The large areolas topped with your erect buds drew his tongue out as he squished them together, darting it across both breasts briefly before kissing your entire chest, licking up your neck. Peppering your skin with kisses, he stopped at the juncture where your shoulder met your neck and bit down, sucking on the skin and leaving a trail of dark bruises.

 

“Now everyone knows you’re mine” he chuckled before kissing down the rest of your body. His face moved between your breasts as they fell with your every euphoric sigh heaving from your chest. Ryuji moved down to your stomach, spreading your legs open as he lowered himself to your swollen heat. He explored your folds, exposing the bud hidden inside and began licking slowly, eliciting a needy whine. He moved back up, kissing your inner thighs.

 

“Now, (y/n), here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna get all nice ‘n wet and loud for me, and I’m gonna drink every last drop of your cum”

 

He pulled back your lips again. You were glisteningly wet. Ryuji stuck his tongue back out as he proceeded to eat you out like it was his last meal as a death row inmate, moaning along with you and enjoying the taste to the very last drop. Meanwhile, he was rock hard, precum leaking onto the sheets. He raised his voice, moaning louder and harder, sending vibrations into your core. He was lapping wildly at your folds, making your hips buck and roll uncontrollably. Your toes curled and you nearly ripped the sheets off the bed. At some point, he took the pearl into his mouth and began to smack and suck on it. He moaned more loudly, making you wonder if the neighbors could hear you. But he didn’t seem to mind the noise. All he could think about was how much he was looking forward to fucking your pussy raw.

 

“Shit, Ryuji! I can’t take it! It’s so good! I’m almost there! Oh, shit! Uhhhh-Ryuji!”

 

You came hard, screaming and pulling his hair. But he was relentless, face buried between your legs. Your orgasm throbbed hard like a sore thumb and you rode it out until your body couldn’t handle the pulsating sensation. You were simply over stimulated, and pushed him off.

 

“Told ya you’d be loud and wet”

 

“You got a condom?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few in the drawer.”

 

“Wait, you keep ‘em in your drawer? When you’d get ‘em?”

 

“Actually, I went out and bought a few before I went to meet with you tonight”

 

“Ready for this dick, huh?” he teased, getting up and moving over to the drawer. Ryuji pulled out the familiar foil wrapper, tearing it open and swiftly rolling it onto his erect penis.

 

“Shut up, prick.” You smirked, playfully slapping his flat bottom. He felt the sting and shivered.

 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now” he warned, smiling evilly ear to ear. He plopped down onto the bed next to you, lying on his back. “Put that ass on me, (y/n)”

 

Laughing, you straddled him, positioning yourself right above his thick member. You both moaned as you settled down, meeting his hips as he felt your walls close around him.

 

“Still feels good. You kept it nice ‘n tight for me, huh?”

 

Bouncing on him, you began slowly and softly. Gaining confidence, you gradually picked up the pace. It felt good, but the last thing you wanted was to hurt him. Suddenly, he grabbed your full hips and pulled you down onto him, making him howl in pleasure.

 

“You can’t hurt me, baby”

 

He kept thrusting up into you, and you managed to match his rhythm, his tip hitting your g-spot over and over. The loud sound of your hips colliding into each other was breathtaking. He had a handful of your ass, nails digging into the skin. The bed was squeaking loudly from the commotion.

 

“Fuck! Your cock is so good, yes! Ryuji! Ah!” You cried, bouncing at a steady pace. Thankfully, he was going fast and hard enough to make your legs weak with a sweet numbness.

 

“I love how you ride me, (y/n)!” he yelled, smacking your ass several times, making you squeal. He was getting more and more riled up, so he stopped and flipped you over until your back hit the mattress. Pushing your legs further, he held tightly onto them as he drove himself so hard into your g-spot it made you scream. His hips were moving at an inhuman speed, growling like a demon. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he clenched your love handles and slammed even harder into you. Blissful tears rolled down your eyes. Unfortunately, your body could not allow things to continue on forever. Eventually, you’d reach your limit.

 

“Ah-hah-uh! Ryuji, I’m cumming, oh my-Um, ah fuuuuu-Ryuji!”

 

You clamped down so hard on him, you were seeing stars.

 

“Y-yeah, (y/n)-Rrrrraugh! Ah, shiiiit!”

 

Ryuji explosively came into the latex barrier as he continued thrusting into you, coating the inside with his release. Eyes lidded, you were coming down from your high before he collapsed onto you. Your sweaty bodies connected, exhausted and panting heavily. He leaned over and kissed you tenderly, stroking your hair. You responded by rubbing his back as he smiled back affectionately. He pulled out, carefully disposing of the used condom in the trash bin. He then settled back on top of you, just to be close to you again. Funnily enough, you slept soundly just like that all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's the end!
> 
> Well, not exactly....In the original story, there's a little "Babies Ever After" type of epilogue. 
> 
> To be honest, that sort of thing isn't my cup of tea. Plus, I think writing, or re-writing, a piece of smut is already a bit much for an amateur/novice fic writer such as myself. Marriage and kids and stuff are a bit much for me. Maybe sometime later I'll come back to this and add the epilogue, expanding on the ideas presented in the original. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I also hope the original author appreciates my take on their work.  
> If not, that's fine too. I'll hold onto this for a rainy day, when I feel like flexing my creative muscles, so to speak. 
> 
> As always, I highly encourage you all to check out the original fic and give the reader wattpad kudos (or likes? I'm not too sure...) 
> 
> I'm really happy someone wrote a piece of fanfiction with a reader with a body type explicitly different from the norm. I hope to see more works like this in the future.


End file.
